Drabble me this
by chaotic pink chocobo
Summary: Instead of having a ton of seperate drabbles, I'm putting them in one place. The pairings will vary, as will the genres. Sound like fun? Then go on and read through them. Rating may go up later.Since I keep forgetting, I do not own any Danny Phantom chara
1. Drabble 1

Rating: G or K  
Character(s): Dora (Dragon Ghost), The Fright Knight  
Pairing(s): Dora/Fright Knight  
Warning/Notes: None

Words: 196

She found him, looking the same as the day they first met. Every thing was the same as when they first met. Except instead of him kneeling to her, it was her who was kneeling. She didn't mean to be, it's just had just stumbled and fell. Though she wasn't quite sure how one could stumble when a ghost. Then again, being a ghost was full of surprises. Both good and bad.

She looked up to him, and smiled. "I'm free." One simple word, but it meant everything to her. Free of her brother, free of having to act a certain way, free to do whatever _she_ wanted. He offered his hand to help her up and she gratefully accepted.

"Come with me." He asked, yet with his tone it sounded more like a statement. "To where?" She asked, still holding his hand. She could almost here the smile behind his black helmet. "Does it matter?" She shook her head smiling. Though she no longer wished to follow the typical Princess behavior, she still wanted a knight in shining armor. And that was exactly what he was, and would forever be. Her knight in shining armor.


	2. Drabble 2

Rating: Pg? K?  
Character(s): Danny, Clockwork, Jazz  
Pairing(s): Slight Clockwork/Jazz, sorta.  
Warning/Notes: Ummm, slight misleading suggestiveness

Words: 141

The sight that confronted him was just too horrifying, and he had to turn away. Okay, so it wasn't all that horrifying, but it was disturbing. Really disturbing. He had thought the two had been acting stranger than usual lately, but had written it off as normal. After all, He didn't know him to well, and she was always acting strange. But now, even though he didn't want to, he knew why they had been acting strange.

"What are you two doing!" Danny shouted at the pair as he gathered the courage to turn back around. Both Clockwork, who had legs instead of a ghost tail for once, and Jazz looked up from the suggestive position. "What? We're just playing twister!" Danny shook his head and closed the door. No amount of therapy could take that image out of his mind.


	3. Drabble 3

Rating: K, G,  
Character(s): Danny,Tucker, Sam  
Pairing(s): None  
Genre: Humor

Warning/Notes: None

Words: 112

"I dare you you too... Jump up and down like a kangaroo!" Danny stared at Sam, bewildered. "What?" She grinned widely and Tucker fell over laughing. "You heard her! Jump like a kangaroo!" Tucker said, still laughing at his best friends predicament. Danny stood up, glowering one last time at both and proceeded to do the dare. However, by the time he was done, he was smiling and laughing along with his friends. To him, this was a perfect way to spend a night off his unofficial job of keeping the town safe; simply hanging out with his two best friends without a care in the world.

"Okay Tucker, Truth or Dare?"


	4. Drabble 4

Rating: K or G

Character(s): Vlad

Pairing(s): None

Genre(s): Humor

Warning/Notes: None

Words: 152

"Oh Ha Ha Daniel. Very humorous." Vlad stared at what could possibly be called the fluffiest kitten he had ever seen sitting innocently in front of the Plasmius Portal with a huge shocking pink bow.

"Mew!" The Kitten cried as Vlad turned to leave. The tiny thing stumbled onto all four legs and tried it's best to follow him, but couldn't quite get up the stairs.

As it watched the silver hair man leave it alone it started to cry out loudly. Soon he came back and picked up the white bundle of fur. "If you wish to stay here, the first rule you must understand is that I will not tolerate crying." The only response he got was a pathetic excuse for a purr as he gently started to pet it. "The second rule is that you cannot ever reveal yourself to Daniel. I would never hear the end of it..."


	5. Drabble 5

Rating: K, G

Character(s): Ghost Writer

Pairing(s): None

Genre: General

Warning/notes: None.

Words: 413

Ghost Writer looked at the Blank piece of paper before him and smiled. This was everything to him. A fresh sheet of paper before him, and unbidden mind full of ideas, That was what his after life was all about. He grabbed his pen and started to write.

_I dare you..._

_  
I dare you to feel the sun on your skin, and the wind in your hair.  
_

_I dare you to hear. _

_To truly listen, and understand others._

I dare you to touch.

_To touch and really feel the texture of things._

I dare you to taste.

_To savor every flavor, and either enjoy or hate it._

I dare you to smell.

_To inhale every scent, to separate and identify each and every one._

I dare you to see.

_To watch things as they play out, with vision unclouded by hate or fear. _

_To see things as they truly are._

I dare you to feel emotions to their fullest, never suppressed.

_To feel love when your lover holds you in their arms._

_To feel hate when your enemy hits you. _

_To feel joy and sadness._

_I dare you to act on your emotions. _

_To show you love._

_To show your unbidden hate._

_To smile, to frown._

_To cry and to laugh._

_  
I dare you to do things on a spur of a moment. _

_To do things that would be considered 'improper' or 'wrong' that you want to do none the less._

I dare you think, to wonder.

_To ask "What If". _

_To think for yourself and not to follow someone blindly._

I dare you to forget about the rules of society and live how you want.

I dare you to care less of what others think, and more on what you feel.

I dare you to admit your fear. 

_To know why you fear what ever it is you do, and to conquer your fear._

I dare you to stand up for what you believe, even if your the only who believes in it.

I dare you to not regret.

_To never feel ashamed of what you did. _

_To never let others drag you down because you did something they did not believe in._

I dare you to Live.

I dare you to be Free.  


Ghostwriter smiled as he set his pen down and looked at his creation. This, this was why he stayed and did not move on, because of all the wonderful ideas welling up inside him, begging to be wrote.


	6. Drabble 6

Rating: K, G

Character(s): Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Danny

Pairing(s): Box Ghost/Lunch Lady

Genre: Romance/ General

Warning/notes: The Pairing should be a warning on it's own. Personally, I actually like this couple. It's a horrible crack gone cannon. XD

Words: 151

He saw her fighting against the Ghost child from the storage room of the Nasty Burger. She asked the ghost boy politely if he would like a Nasty burger. Surprisingly, or at least to him, the child said no and threw an ecto ray at her without any warning or anything to prompt such an action. Enraged at such horrible manners, he flew out of the storage room and confronted the youth.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL! I am enraged at how you treat this poor lady, she had done nothing wrong to warrant such action!" Before he could use his boxes against his opponent, the silver haired boy opened his thermos and sucked both him and the other ghost inside.

"Cookie?" He looked at the chocolate chip cookie the woman offered him. "Yes, I , The Box ghost, would very much like a cookie!"


	7. Drabble 7

Rating: K, PG

Character(s): Skulker, Ember, passing reference to Danny

Pairing(s): Skulker/Ember

Genre: General

Warning/notes: Because, for some reason, my mind paired the two off right away when I saw them.

Words: 202

"That stupid little twerp! Always ruining my plans!" He watched as the fiery haired ghost stormed into his lair. Her hair was flaring wildly, reflecting her raging mood. "The whelp is getting more troublesome lately." He agreed like he always did when this happened.

She would go and try to take over the world and get sent back by the ghost child within a day or so. Besides, he knew from past experiences not to cross her when she was mad. Instead he tuned her out while she ranted, opting instead for working on his mechanical body.

"Are you even listening to me!" He looked up from his repairs and watched as her fire like hair flared. "Yes, You called the ghost child many explicit vulgar names and came up with many painful ways to have him become full ghost. Which I strongly advise against, since he is more valuable to me if he stays a half ghost." She gave a small smirk "Fine I won't kill him, just torture very slowly and painfully."

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Better yet, how about I help you in your next escapade?" She wrapped her own arm around him "Alright."


	8. Drabble 8

Rating: K, PG  
Characters: Clockwork, Dan Phantom  
Pairing: None  
Genre: General, Slight humor, sorta  
Warning/Notes:None

"When I get out of here, all of you will suffer, especially my younger self! I will make sure he suffers and begs for death, never giving it to him!"

Clockwork sighed as he listened to Dan Phantom rant from inside the Fenton Thermos. The ghost hadn't been silent for more than three seconds at a time since he was placed in the container and brought to his tower. Yelling about how he'll destroy the world and torture both humans and ghosts alike in very descriptive words.

"Will you please be silent for once, or I'll shake the thermos again." Clockwork gave one of his small smiles as Dan quickly became quiet.


	9. Drabble 9

Rating: K, PG  
Characters: Vlad  
Pairings:None  
Genre: Humor  
Warning/notes: Vlad's kitten is just a tad bit self centered...

-----------------------------

He did not like being ignored, but that exactly what was happening. He was being _ignored_. He tried practically everything to grab some attention, but the person he was trying the grab the attention from was deeply involved in something else. Swishing his tail angrily, extending his tiny needle point claws, and licking his fangs he got ready to pounce into the person lap.

"AHHHHH!" The man screamed in total agony. Pleased with his actions, the kitten jumped down from the silver man's lap and ran as fast as it's little legs could carry him away from the infuriated man, grinning the way only a cat could.

That would teach the human to ignore_ him _again.


End file.
